Carmen
Carmen is a 2015 American fantasy film *Running time 133 minutes *Country United States *Language English *Budget $2,777,000 *Release dates April 31, 2015 First appearances *Carmen: having a nightmare about getting into Noah's Ark *Carlos: told by Carmen that she had the worst bad dream ever *Phillip: is saved from Scrap by Carmen *Fifi: first mentioned by Hatecourt and voice is seen Calling Roberto who did as he told him to arrest Carmen. He is first seen kidnapping Carmen *Roberto: in the start of the film, capturing Carmen and putting her in jail *Nico and Pedro: first helping Carmen escape from jail *Luiz: near the end of the film, helps Phillip, Randy, King Noogle, Nico, Pedro, Carlos and Krinklebine save Carmen *King Noogle: woken up by Randy *Mayor: announces that Fifi returned *Roger and Stanley: cheer after Fifi says that Carmen is the girl who destroyed everything *Randy: warns the King that Fifi is here *Kinklebine: says that Fifi is here to his friends after "Brick House" *Mrs. Zoc and her family: work in a shop Plot IS there a poodle in the city? King Noogle meets the Poodle, Dr. Fifi the Kid in a showdown! Fifi captures Carmen and kills her friends. After connecting the dots, her friends seek revenge. Detective Sherlock Reg helps them follow the clues and track down Fifi. But can she still beat Fifi and his gang to their destination? Her husband (Phillip), Randy, King Noogle, Nico, Pedro, Carlos and Krinklebine will work together as a team. When the mystery is solved, Carmen learns to not be so quick to blame others, especially when she discovers the true culprit! Characters According to Disney wiki * King Noogle, one of the secondary tritagonists. *Luiz, one of the secondary tritagonists. *Nico and Pedro, two of the secondary tritagonists * Krinklebine, Donald, Douglas, Chanticleer, Dr. Hans and Carlos, the tritagonists. * Carmen, the titular protagonist. * Phillip, the deuteragonist. * Fifi, the main and true antagonist. * Randy, the secondary antagonist. * Cranky, Mrs. Zoc, Olaf, Dudley, Mavis, Roberto, Stanley and Roger, the tertiary antagonists. * Glunk, the fourth antagonist According to Heroes wiki * Carmen: the titular main protagonist * Carlos and Phillip: the two deuteragonists * King Noogle: the tritagonist * Nico and Pedro, Chanticleeer, Donald, Douglas and Randy: the tetartagonists * Fish: the funnytagonist According to villains wiki * Fifi: the main antagonist * Mrs. Zoc and her family: the secondary antagonists * Roberto, Stanley and Roger: the tertiary antagonists Western Animation *Walk Into Camera Obstruction: Where Dr. Fifi walks towards that ice cream stand with an evil smile. As he fills up the camera, the screen fades to black. Of note is the incredibly (and probably unintentionally) creepy way this is done. *Conspicuous CG: The cab our heroes ride on during the final chase scene. Playset Characters All the Animals are CGI and all the Humans are Live-Action. The cast that are present in the cast video have no background. June203.gif|Carmen - Duchess (The AristoCats) Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2).png|Carlos - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Cat R. Waul 2.png|Phillip - Cat R. Waul (An American Tale 2) Openseason2 1.png|Fifi - Fifi (Open Season 2) Andraé Crouch as Yertle The Turtle.png|King Noogle - Yertle (In Search of Dr. Seuss) Scar wearing a bottlewcap and Shere Khan.png|Nico and Pedro - Scar (wearing a Bottlecap) and Shere Khan Carlos and Phil.png|Donald and Douglas - Carlos and Phil (Hop) Vlad (2008).png|Luiz - Vlad (Horton hears a Who (2008)) Roberto.png|Roberto - Roberto (Open Season 2) Openseason2 2.png|Stanley and Roger (Roberto's triplet brothers) - Stanley and Roger (Open Season 2) Hamsterivel king.png|Randy (The King's advisor) - King Hamsterviel (Lilo and Stitch royalty) Dr. Nefario.png|Dr. Hans - Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) Mayzie-HortonHatchesTheEgg.png|Mavis (Fifi's wife) - Mayzie (Horton Hatches the Egg) 258px-Sandycrispy.png|King Noogle's unnamed Daughter - Sandy (The Croods) Glunk.png|Glunk - Glunk (I Can Lick 30 Tigers Today! and Other Stories) Norval.png|Mr. Krinklebine the Fish - Fish (The Cat in the Hat) Fish in the Pot.png|Mr. Krinklebine in Tea Pot - Fish in Tea Pot (The Cat in the Hat) Mayor.png|Sherlock Reg (the Mayor) - Mayor (Lazytown) Nigel (Rio).png|Fido - Nigel (Rio) Morton the Elephant-Bird.png|Harold - Morton (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Cranky.png|Cranky - Cranky (Thomas) Chanticleer.png|Chanticleer (formeley: Montague) - Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) Stitch Seaosn 3 Pleakey.png|Mrs. Zoc - Pleakley (Stitch (Season 3 only)) Once-Ler in pink Wheelchair.png|Olaf (Mrs. Zoc's husband) - The Once-Ler (The Lorax) Garble by chisella1412.png|Dudley (USA) / Bobo (UK) (Son of Mrs. Zoc and Olaf) - Garble (My Little Pony) Zigzag.png|Frank Bryce (Mrs. Zoc's brother in the prolouge) - Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler) Fifi the Dog Open Season Crispin Glover.png|Fifi (with a bald spot on his head) - Fifi (with a bald spot on his head) (Open Season 2) Mr Swackhammer.png|Police man - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Knuck.png|Knuck (Hearald and culprit of Fifi) - Knuck (Oz: The Great and Powerful) Miss Funtzler.png|Miss Funtzler (Mrs. Zoc's secrcetary) - Miss Funtzler (The Lorax) Miss O'Schmunsler.jpg|Miss O'Schmunsler (Mrs. Zoc's reporter) - Miss O'Schmunsler (The Lorax) Sulley.png|Monster - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) The Once-Ler.png|Narrator - The Old Once-Ler (The Lorax (book)) Merlin.gif|Zazu (Narrator's visitor) - Merlin (Shrek the Third) Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-1797.jpg|Fifi's henchmen - Ratigan's thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) Bartok the Magnificent toy.png|Fortune Teller - Bartok the Magnificent Sylvio.png|Sylvio (Mrs. Zoc's security guard) - Sylvio (Rio) Fenton Q. Harcourt.png|Fenton Q. Harcourt - Fenton Q. Harcourt (Atlantis) Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps com-6296.jpg|The Crowd looking at Chanticleer's Death - Peepers, Goldie, Patou, Edmond and Snipes (Rock-a-Doodle) Wet Fifi.jpg|Wet Fifi (Open Season 2) - Wet Fifi Bald Fifi.jpg|Bald Fifi (Open Season) - Bald Fifi Turtles.png|Turtles (in Search of Dr. Seuss) - King's Subjects Fifi in deleted scenes.jpg|Fifi (in deleted scenes style) - Fifi (in deleted scenes style) (Open Season 2) Roberto in deleted scenes.jpg|Roberto (in deleted scenes style) - Roberto (in deleted scenes style) (Open Season 2) Objects halloween-full-moon-hi.png|The Moon that King Noogle Sees - The Moon Mousetrap.png|Giant chickentrap - Mousetrap (An American Tail 2) Um from Umbridge costume.png|Carmen's dress (when she's Fifi's wooby) - Alice's "Um from Ubridge" costume (Alice in Wonserland) Bomb.jpg|Bomb that makes Fifi lose his fur - Bomb (Batman Under the Red Hood) Locations The-thief-and-the-cobbler-baghdad.jpg|Agrabah - Baghdad (The Thief and the Cobbler) Iceraaladdin0661.jpg|King Noogle's palace - Sultan's Palace (Aladdin) Manison.jpg|Fifi's house - Manison with pool 'Once-lers Family' Clip from 'Dr Seuss' The Lorax'.jpg|Mrs. Zoc's factory - Once-Ler's factory (The Lorax (2012)) The Once-ler's house from The Lorax in Lego.jpg|The Narrator's house - Once-Ler's house in Lego style (The Lorax) Img 09181209032012.jpg|King Noogle's counting house - Counting House psychiatry booth.png|Phillip's psychiatry booth - Lucy's psychiatry booth (Peanuts) Toilet.jpg|Toilet (The Cat in the Hat) as Toilet Mr. Krinlebine is in Town Hall.jpg|Town Hall - Town Hall (Horton) Taxi.jpg|Carmen's Cab - Taxi Thingamajigger.jpg|Thingamajigger (Fifi's Veichle) Thinga- ma- jigger Ice cream truck.jpg|Ice Cream cart that Fifi steels after the Thinga- ma- jigger leaves - Ice Cream Cart (Tom and Jerry) The Car chase for Stirch.jpg|Cab inside - Nani's Taxi inside (Lilo and Stitch) Scrap.jpg|The Scrapyards - The Scrapyards (Thomas) Trivia *Randy and Fifi's exchange at the palace spoofs "The Three Little Pigs". *During the Credits, Luiz thinks Sylvio is his owner in a photo. * A rendition of "William Tell Overture" from the Thomas episode, Busy Going Backwards is heard throughout the chase scene. * The Spanish title is "Heroes". The herbewin title is "Escape!". The Dutch title is "Carmen and the Unmatched Power and Celebrations" * The party of the dogs: ** Fifi: grabbed two of his pistoles and shot them up in the air while laughing maniacally ** Roger and Stanley: howl like wolves ** Roberto: Dances furousiosly ** Carmen: warns the Dogs to stop dancing ** Luiz, Phillip, Randy, King Noogle, Nico, Pedro, Carlos and Krinklebine: watched in horror. * EPILOUGE: Today is the Grand Opening of the Town Hall. “Today is a very special day, made possible by very special mammals,” Reg said as he cut a red ribbon with a giant pair of scissors. The people cheered and the mammals peeped. Philip, surrounded by his old and new friends, beamed with pride. The Glunk that got Thunk A thing Carmen likes to do Some evenings after supper, Is sit upstairs in Fifi's small room And use her Thinker-Upper. She turns her Thinker-Upper on. She lets it softly purr. It thinks up friendly little things With smiles and fuzzy fur. She sometimes does this by the hour. Then when she’s tired of play, She turns on her UN-Thinker And un-thinks the things away. “One evening she was thinking up Some fuzzy little stuff, And Carmen sighed, “This stuff’s all right, But it’s not fun enough. I’ve got to think up bigger things. I’ll bet I can, you know. I’ll speed my Thinker-Upper up As fast as it will go! Think! Think!” she cried. Her Thinker-Upper gave a snorty snore. It started thunk-thunk-thunking As it never had before. With all her might, her eyes shut tight, She cried, “Thunk-thunk some more!” Then, BLUNK! Her Thinker-Upper thunked A double klunker-klunk. Carmen's eyes flew open And she saw she’d thunked a Glunk! He was greenish. Not too cleanish. And he sort of had bad breath. “Good gracious!” gasped Carmen. “I have thunked up quite a meth!” She turned on her UN-Thinker, Tried to think the Glunk away. But she found that her UN-Thinker Didn’t seem to work that day. The Glunk just smiled and said, “Dear child, You can’t Un-thunk a Glunk. Ask anyone. They’ll tell you That a Glunk can’t be UN-thunk. I’m here to stay forever In your lovely, lovely home. And now, with your permission, dear, I’ll use your tele-foam. I call my mother every night. It gives her such great joy. She lives nine thousand miles away And I’m her only boy." “Long distance is expensive!” Carmen cried. “Get off that line!” But the Glunk dialed Texa-Kota-Cutt 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 0 - 9. “Hello, dear mother,” gabbed the Glunk. “I hope you’re feeling fine. And don’t worry ’bout the phone bill. It’s all paid by a friend of mine. I’ve just called you up to tell you How I love you. Oh, I do! And today I did some cooking And I cooked some Glunker Stew. Let me tell you how I did it. You may want to make some, too. “You take a cup of applesauce. You add a pinch of straw. You drop in fourteen oysters, Seven cooked and seven raw. You beat it to a frazzle With a special frazzle-spade. Then you pour it in a rubber boot Half filled with lemonade. Then you toss it in the mixer, Where you spuggle it and spin it . . .” “Stop!” Carmen yelled. “This costs ten dollars every minute!” “Money? . . . Pooh!” The Glunk just laughed. “Don’t think of things like that.” Then he said, “Now, darling mother, Let me see. Where was I at? Oh. You take it off the mixer When the stew is nicely pink. Then you add a hunk of something . . . Hunk of chuck-a-luck, I think. Then you chuck in chunks of chicklets. Then you plunk in seven cherries. And THEN you plunk in, Mother dear, Three dozen kinds of berries. “Now, Mother mine, please do this right. Those berries that you’re plunking . . . Unless you plunk them with great care . . . Will keep the stew from glunking.” “Stop! Stop!” my little sister screamed. “It’s not a funny joke. My father can’t afford this call. My father will go broke!” “Now, you keep still!” The Glunk snapped back. He kicked her in the shin. “Don’t you interrupt my mother When she’s plunking berries in. “Now, mother, plunk one berry. Blue. Now, plunk one berry. Razz. What’s that? . . . You have no raspberries? . . . Oh, everybody has. But, if you don’t have berries, razz, A Schnutz-berry will do. You have a Schnutz. I know you have. Now plunk it in the stew. . . .” And he went on talking berries With his dear old darling mother. He jabbered and he blabbered One whole hour. And then another! He talked three hundred dollars’ worth. Carmen shook with fright. “This Glunk might cost us millions! He might jabber on all night! My father will be ruined! We’ll be penniless! We’re sunk Unless I can Un-thunk him. Oh, I MUST Un-thunk this Glunk!” And that is how Fifi found them. She was standing there UN-thunking . . . The Glunk still talking Glunker Stew . . . That Glunk was not Un-glunking! Could she Un-thunk the Glunk alone? . . . It’s very doubtful whether. So Fifi turned on HIS Un-thinker. They Un-thunk the Glunk together. Actors after casting by "Don Hahn" in the Credits *Andy Garcia *Title: "Carmen" *Sean Hayes *Eric Sykes *Eric Idle *Charlie Day *Nathan Lane *Micheal Gough *and Richard Griffiths *voices of: Elizabeth Banks *Will Ferrell *will.i.am *George Lopez *Hank Azaria *Chris Pratt *Will Arnett, Tracy Morgan, Robin Williams, Fiona Shaw *Carol Burnett, Harry Melling, Jamie Foxx, Liam Neeson in end credits *Narrated by Nathan Lane *Cast (in alphabetical order): **Will Arnett - Carlos **Hank Azaria - Donald and Douglas / Cranky **Elizabeth Banks - Carmen **Carol Burnett - Mavis (the Bird Wife) **John Cleese - Glunk **Charlie Day - Knuck **Bill Faggerbrake - Stanley **Will Ferrell - Dr. Fifi **Jamie Foxx - Nico **Andy Garcia - King Noogle **Jeff Garcia - Police officer **Micheal Gough - Zazu **Richard Griffiths - Olaf **Sean Hayes - Dr. Hans **Sean Hayes - Fish **Eric Idle - Mayor **George Lopez - Chanticleer **Harry Melling - Dudley **Tracy Morgan - Luiz **Tracy Morgan - Phido **Liam Neeson - Roberto **Chris Pratt - Phillip **Fiona Shaw - Mrs. Zoc **Eric Sykes - Frank Bryce **Frank Welker - Monster **will.i.am - Pedro **Robin Williams - Randy **Keith Wickman - Roger Villians' defeats *Fifi (fate): Gets bald after the explosion of the shock collars, gets dragged away by Roberto and reforms *Fifi: Gets dragged away by Roberto and in the beggining of "Batucada Famillia", he is in jail to London Bridge Asylum (along with Roberto) by the police *Mavis: Responds her call for help by giving a thumbs up and shuffling away while Roberto drags Fifi then reforms in "Batucada Famillia" *Roberto: Imprisoned with Fifi *Roger and Stanley: Reform after their boss and their Brother's defeat and Sing with the other citizens of Baghdad * Sylvio: attacked by Fifi and arrested *Glunk: Un-thunked by Carmen *Monster: Gets smashed by Douglas and scrapped *King Noogle's unnamed Daughter: killed by Fifi during the battle *Mrs. Zoc: Gets inflated into a balloon by Carmen's magic and flies away *Olaf: Watches Mrs. Zoc float away and is unknown *Dudley: Watches Mrs. Zoc float away and is unknown *Frank: Killed by Fifi *Fifi's henchmen: 12 of them got scared by Carmen, 1 of them fled off and scared away by Noogle, 3 of them (including Bill the lizard) got ticked by Carmen and Randy (in their Groucho Marx glasses), 16 of them got hit by Nico's bottlecap, 12 of them got eaten by Pedro, 14 of them flee off after being scared away by Birds sent by Carlos and Phillip and 12 of them get pushed on a barge by Carlos *Fifi's henchmen (fate): Defeated by Carmen and her friends *Knuck: reforms *Fortune Teller: scared away by Fifi's toy spider Gallery Carmen front DVD Cover.jpg|DVD Cover Carmen front Blu-Ray cover.jpg|Blu-Ray Cover Carmen back DVD cover and back Blu-Ray cover.jpg|DVD & Blu-Ray cover back Carmen DVD menu.jpg|DVD Main Menu Blu-Ray Menu of Carmen.jpg|Blu-Ray main menu Carmen VHS cover.jpg|VHS Cover Tale of the Brave.png|UK Title Glunk's defeat.jpg|Glunk's defeat in "List of Disney Villians' defeats/gallery" Mrs. Zoc's defeat.jpg|Mrs. Zoc's defeat in "List of Disney Villians' defeats/gallery" Fifi's defeat.jpg|Fifi and Roberto's defeat in "List of Disney Villians' defeats/gallery" Songs *"Roll on Down the Highway" is a song sung by the Bachman Turner Overdrive that appears in the movie Kermit's Swamp Years. It plays while Carmen is being driven to Fifi's lair. *"Complicated" is a song sung by Russ Irwin and Charlton Pettus that appears in Kermit's Swamp Years. It is played when Carlos, Phillip, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, King Noogle and Randy try not to get caught by Fifi. It also appeared in the trailer for the movie. *God's Little Creatures is the villain song of Randy, sung in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. *"Fly Love" is the song Nico performs to "set the mood" for Phillip and Carmen during their trolley ride to Luiz's garage. He is interrupted halfway through when Carmen is Kidnapped by Fifi. *"As Mayor of the Munchkin City" is the song the Mayor sings during his first appearance if the movie *"The Madness of King Fifi" is a song with the instrumental from The Madness of King Scar from The Lion King (musical) which is sung/spoken by Fifi, Roberto, Roger, Stanley, Carmen, and Mavis. *"Chow Down" is a song featured in The Lion King stage musical. It is sung by Roberto, Roger and Stanley as they attempt to eat Carlos, Phillip and Chanticleer after they enter the Elephant Graveyard. Chanticleer has just been cooked in the "birdie boiler" and the 3 pets are closing in on Carlos and Phillip. *"Digga Tunnah" is the opening song from The Lion King 1½. It is sung by various meerkats in Carmen's colony about their dangerous way of life. *"Batucada Familia" is a song in Rio 2 performed by Carlinhos Brown, Jamie Foxx, will.i.am, Rachel Crow, and Amy Heidemann. It is sung in the "Amazon Untamed" performance at the end of the movie, by Carmen, Nico, Pedro, Phillip, and Carlos. *"Precious Wings" is a song performed by Tatyana Ali that comes from the ending credits. *"Heigh Ho" (Oliver and Company) - Nico sang a part of the song while rescuing Carmen. It's not in the soundtrack Villains' last words *Glunk: What’s that? . . . You have no raspberries? . . . Oh, everybody has. But, if you don’t have berries, razz, A Schnutz-berry will do. You have a Schnutz. I know you have. Now plunk it in the stew. . . . *Fifi: Foiled again! *Roberto: Oh, Fifi. Wow, we are in prison! Yay! Category:Films